Mick Davies
Michael "Mick" Davies was a member of the British Men of Letters. After coming around to the Winchesters' way of thinking, he was murdered by Arthur Ketch. History Background When he was a young boy, Mick was orphaned and spent some time living on the streets. In an attempt to get some money, he pickpocketed a member of the British Men of Letters and accidentally stole a cursed coin. The British Men of Letters saw potential within Mick and sent him to the Kendricks School. At the Kendricks Academy, Mick was best friends with a boy named Timothy. He was also classmates with Arthur Ketch who called them "survivors" when describing their experience years later. During his time at Kendricks, Mick studied werewolf extensively. One day in 1987, Mick and Timothy were pulled into the office of Doctor Hess, the Headmistress and one of the British Men of Letters Elders. In order to ensure they would follow the code absolutely, Doctor Hess left them a knife and told them only one of them could leave the room alive. While Timothy wanted to run, Mick reluctantly killed his best friend, per the code. This event would haunt him for the rest of his life. Season 12 In Mamma Mia, Mick comes to America to return Toni Bevell to London, where she'll face consequences after establishing that she's gone way off her original mission, which was to identify American hunters and gain their trust. He first discovers Ms. Watt's corpse and calls Toni to inform her of his intentions, calling her a "bad girl". After Toni has a face off with Mary Winchester, Mick arrives with Castiel at her location. He insists that he and the British Men of Letters wish to work with the Winchesters and he even gives them his number, but they don't trust him. In the car, he tells Toni that she must fly back to London, and that Mr. Ketch, whom he's already called, will take it from here. In LOTUS, Sam calls Mick for help with Lucifer but hangs up when he gets Mick's voicemail. Realizing that the Winchesters are likely in trouble, Mick sends Arthur Ketch to help them, resulting in Arthur rescuing them from the Secret Service and supplying them with a device capable of exorcising Lucifer. In First Blood, Mick is shown using a typewriter to discuss some of the events that were occurring in the episode. He is writing to his superiors, and he mainly talks about the Winchesters and American hunters in general. He is first shown trying to convince a hunter named Wally to work for the British Men of Letters. Wally's rejection leads Mick to remark that American hunters are "difficult". He is then called by Castiel and the latter talks about Sam and Dean, who were captured by Secret Service. He and Ketch meet the Seraph and Mary Winchester on the road, they are met with hostility by Mary but Castiel comments they helped with Lucifer who they are impressed the brothers defeated. They soon proved themselves helpful as they find the brothers at Site 94. They meet the brothers who escaped the site but are exasperated that they left survivors behind. As he finishes his message, he remarks that it is Arthur Ketch's purpose to clean up "loose ends". He describes how Arthur took care of Site 94 before the Government decided to shut it down completely. Lastly, Mick is shown talking to Mary Winchester, offering her the same things he offered Wally, but Mary shows interest instead of turning him down. In The Raid, Mick leads an operation with several American hunters to wipe out all of the vampires in America. Within a month, Mick's operation wipes out two hundred and thirty of the two hundred and forty one vampires in the Midwest. After Mary gets Sam to check out his operation, Mick shows him around and includes him in a briefing of their planned attack on the final vampire nest in the Midwest. Shortly afterwards, the compound comes under attack by vampires and Mick is shocked to learn that the Alpha Vampire is behind it as the British Men of Letters intel places him in Morocco for at least a decade. Mick is further shocked when Sam admits to having seen the Alpha Vampire in Hoople, North Dakota five years before. When Mary calls for everyone to show any weapons they possess, Mick has nothing useful and admits to having never taken a life before. While discussing options for taking down the Alpha Vampire, Mary has Mick show Sam the Colt, the one weapon the British Men of Letters possess capable of harming the Alpha. Sam is able to provide Mick with a ritual created by Bobby Singer to make more bullets for the Colt and Mick performs it moments before the Alpha Vampire breaks in and kills Alton Morehead and Serena Colman. Mick is able to use the distraction of Serena's murder to close the case holding the Colt and palm the new bullets. After killing Alton and Serena, the Alpha Vampire announces his intention to force the scared Mick into contacting his superiors and tell them the mission failed before he drains Mick on camera. Before he can follow through on his threat, Sam and Mary return and Sam arms himself with the empty Colt. As Sam negotiates with the Alpha Vampire, Mick discreetly shows him the bullet for the Colt he has palmed and then attacks Sam in apparent anger after Sam offers Mick up to the Alpha Vampire in exchange for the safety of himself and his family. In reality, Mick slips Sam the Colt bullet which he is able to load thanks to a distraction from Mary. As Mick and Mary watch, Sam kills the Alpha Vampire with the Colt. Following the battle, Mick berates Arthur Ketch who had been trying to recruit Dean in his own way and was thus away during the battle. Sam tells Mick that he is now in as despite everything that went wrong, they were able to kill the Alpha Vampire and Mick's operation is making the world a better place. In Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Mick sends Sam text messages with cases for the Winchesters to take. As Mick calls him at the end of the episode, Sam admits the truth to Dean who decides to give Mick a chance. In Ladies Drink Free, Mick brings the Winchesters a werewolf case and asks to accompany them to get actual experience in the field. Though reluctant, Dean agrees to take Mick along. While the Winchesters talk to victim Hayden Foster's mother, Mick disguises himself as a doctor and examines her wounds, discovering that she has been bitten. Mick lies to the Winchesters about it and returns that night to kill Hayden with a silver nitrate injection as per British Men of Letters protocol, something he is visibly reluctant to do. After Hayden awakens and attacks him, clawing open Mick's shoulder, Mick uses the silver nitrate injection to kill her. The next day, Mick joins the Winchesters in investigating Hayden's "mysterious" death, seeming conflicted by his actions. He later accompanies Dean to a bar to interrogate Hayden's boyfriend with his behavior drawing Dean's suspicions. Dean realizes that Mick murdered Hayden and is enraged by his actions since Hayden was an innocent sixteen-year-old girl and as a pureblood werewolf, could've controlled herself. After Claire Novak is bitten, Mick advocates killing her while Sam wants to try a cure the British Men of Letters invented involving injecting the newly-turned werewolf with the blood of their sire. As the Winchesters go to track down Claire's sire, they leave Mick with Claire, warning him that if he kills her, they will kill Mick. As Claire starts to turn, she begs Mick to kill her, believing that she will not be able to control herself. However, while Mick admits that all of his instincts are telling him to do it, he's starting to understand that his instincts are wrong and instead plans to tie up and sedate Claire. They are then attacked by Claire's sire, Justin, who kidnaps Claire and knocks Mick unconscious. The Winchesters return to find Claire gone and Mick just waking up. Mick tells them that they can track Claire as he slipped a tracking device into her coat. Finding Justin's home through Mick's tracking device, Mick and Sam attack Justin with Mick jabbing Justin in the back with a syringe in order to get his live blood. However, they are both quickly thrown off and Justin attacks Dean. Before Justin can kill Dean, Mick kills Justin with a silver bullet to the heart from behind. Mick is then able to remove the vial of blood from Justin's back use it to painfully cure Claire. The next morning, the Winchesters thank Mick for helping them win and give him a second chance. Mick is amazed by Claire's survival and curing and calls her a miracle to which Dean agrees with him. In The British Invasion, Mick is haunted by memories of murdering his best friend Timothy as a child and visits the Men of Letters bunker where he spends all night drinking with the Winchesters after learning about Lucifer's child. The next morning, Mick receives word from Doctor Hess that they don't have time to convince the American hunters to join them and orders Mick to "assimilate or eliminate" them and sends her lackey Renny Rawlings to keep an eye on him. Mick and Renny join the Winchesters attempt to capture Kelly Kline. While initially successful, Dagon shows up, shrugs off all of their attacks and escapes. Eileen Leahy tries to kill Dagon with the Colt, but she teleports away, causing the bullet to kill Renny. Mick initially tries to kill Eileen per the British Men of Letters code, but Sam convinces Mick to follow his own code instead and he orders them to go. Later, Mick returns to his headquarters to find Arthur Ketch and Doctor Hess. Having learned his lesson from working with the Winchesters, Mick defends the Winchesters way of doing things as opposed to the British Men of Letters code. Mick tells Doctor Hess that their code would have a young boy murder his best friend but he's no longer a boy, he's a man now. In response, Doctor Hess signals Arthur who shoots Mick in the back of the head at point-blank range with a silenced pistol, killing him. Standing over Mick's body, Doctor Hess announces that the experiment with the American hunters is a failure and they are going to kill the Winchesters now. In The Memory Remains, Arthur sends the Winchesters an email posing as Mick to send them on a case to get them out of the bunker. He poses as Mick again later in a text message to check that they are in fact gone. When the Winchesters call Mick to check in, Arthur answers and claims that Mick was recalled to London and "has a lot to answer for" after what happened with Dagon so they will now report to him. In Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes, Mary starts to get suspicious about Mick's disappearance as he hasn't responded to her phone calls or emails for weeks. Afterwards, Mary gets an email from "Mick" claiming that he is to remain in London for a few more weeks. Hearing Arthur talking about a package in the armory, Mary checks it out and discovers a box containing Mick's body, upsetting Mary. After finding Mick's body and finding information on hunters being chased by the British Men of Letters, Mary confronts Arthur who claims he was killed by a werewolf. However, Mary quickly realizes that Arthur is lying and in fact killed Mick himself since he was shot in the head which a werewolf is unlikely to do. In There's Something About Mary, the Winchesters note Mick's long absence and lack of communication since he was recalled to London. Along with the escalating deaths of hunters, their suspicions are drawn. After capturing Toni, the Winchesters question her about Mick. Toni freely admits that Mick is dead, telling the Winchesters that the British Men of Letters felt he had become too like the Winchesters and the other American hunters. Sam and Dean are shown to be stricken by the news, having genuinely liked Mick unlike Toni or Arthur. Season 13 In War of the Worlds, while questioning the resurrected Arthur Ketch, Dean mentions that they know Arthur killed Mick while trying to get Arthur to explain his survival. Powers and Abilities As one of the British Men of Letters, Mick has displayed a few abilities: *'Warding' - Mick displays a significant understanding of warding, being able to "power down" Lady Toni Bevell's angel warding with apparent ease. *'Spells' - Mick has some proficiency in spell casting as seen when he performed Colt Bullet Creation Ritual given to him by Sam Winchester to create Colt bullets for the Colt. *'Sleight-of-Hand' - Mick demonstrates some proficiency in sleight-of-hand as seen when he slips Sam the Colt bullets while pretending to attack him so that the Alpha Vampire won't notice. His skill in this as a child enabled him to steal what turned out to be a cursed object from a British Men of Letters operative and brought Mick to the attention of the organization. Death Killed By *Arthur Ketch After Mick turned his back on the British Men of Letters Code and began to see things from the perspective of the American hunters, Doctor Hess had Arthur execute Mick with a silenced pistol shot to the back of his head. Personality Unlike his fellow co-workers, Mick is not a fighter. He acts more as a mediator between his companions and those they wish to speak with. He displays a more friendly and open demeanor and even gives his cell phone number to the Winchesters upon their first meeting. This does not mean he is naive, for Mick knows what the British Men of Letters do. This was shown when he made the decision to call in Arthur Ketch despite being aware of the man's bloody tactics. He is also loyal to his superiors and can come off as somewhat manipulative while trying to achieve their goals. While not completely blind to the darker sides of the organization he works for, Mick lacks knowledge in hunting and killing and is a vulnerable target when confronted by an attacker. His lack of understanding in American hunters also leads him to dub them as "difficult". In contrast to Ketch, Mick relies on information to survive and to do his job, not brute force. He does not take pleasure in violence of any form, as he is shown discomforted by Ketch's behavior when faced with it directly and appeared afraid about the idea of confronting the Alpha Vampire and his small army of vampires. Luckily for him, Mick is proficient in casting spells. Despite his limitations in this regard, Mick is shown to have courage and sharp wits as seen when he attacked Sam to slip him a bullet without the Alpha Vampire noticing. Due to his book learning, Mick is inexperienced in the field and "by the book" in that he chooses to follow the British Men of Letters rules to the letter. He also initially sees everything in black and white. Despite this, Mick is not heartless, clearly horrified when he discovered that Hayden Foster|a sixteen-year-old girl had been turned into a werewolf and thus he would have to kill her. Though Mick went through with the murder, he showed clear hesitation and remorse for his actions. He later admits to Claire Novak that while his instincts would have him be as ruthless as Arthur Ketch, he is realizing that his instincts are wrong and instead does the right thing instead of what the rules would have him do. He later lets Eileen Leahy go despite her accidentally killing Renny Rawlings. Following this, Mick admits that he now knows the code is wrong and the Winchesters have been right because of how much good they have done. Lady Toni Bevell later tells the Winchesters that in the end, Mick had become too much like them and the other American hunters. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Special Agents